Marc's Lament
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Taking place after The Observer Effect. Marc is responsible Lindsay's death in a car accdent.


Disclaimer: In this fanfiction I used the lyrics of a song called "Jane Doe" by Within Temptation, which I don't own in any way. None of the characters are mine either. Just borrowing them...  
Note: This story is a follower of the episode "The Observer Effect" after Lindsay is told about her death

----

The coroner removed the white sheet from Lindsay Donner's face, exposing it to the friends who came to identify her body. The sight of the blood on the cracked skin of Lindsay's lips and the bruises all over her neck and shoulders made Peter and Matt's hearts tear into pieces.

"What happened?" Matt asked the coroner.

"Her car crushed into a wall. She died an hour later, on the way to the hospital." The coroner said.

"She was going on a vacation with her boyfriend." Matt said, still shocked at sight of Lindsay's dead body. "Was he at the car when it crushed?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask in the police station." The coroner replied. Matt nodded slowly.

"Can we stay with her alone for a while?" Peter asked, his voice choked. The coroner nodded slowly and left them at the morgue. Peter came closer to Lindsay's body and looked at it. "It's so unfair." He said. She didn't deserve to die. Not at such a young age, not at all.

"It is." Matt replied, finding no other way to describe what he felt. Lindsay was the living spirit of the team, without her, it was useless.

**Three months later**:  
Marc Hagen woke up with cold sweat again. He dreamt of her and it was too painful, as always. He knew that it was his fault. He caused her death, only because he loved her so much. How could he let his anger take over him the way he did? And now, her shriek when they hit the wall was echoing in his head, tearing his eardrum, piercing the silence of the night.

"Lindsay," He whispered her name. The wind cried outside his window and the room filled with voices, was it her laughter or just a wicked trick of his imagination? Turning the lights in his apartment on, he went to the kitchen and drank icy water straight from the tap. As the water drops dangled down his neck and wetted his shirt, he could almost feel Lindsay's lips kissing down his neck. Running out of the kitchen to the living room, he turned the TV on. An MTV video clip of a loud metal band would be a good escape from the night's horrors.

_"Run away, hide away  
The secrets in your mind  
Sacrificed just her life  
For a higher love  
No matter how many stones you put inside  
She always keeps on floating in your mind  
With every turn of your head you see her face again  
Until the end, over and over again  
Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay..." _

Was Lindsay haunting him this way, making sure he'll remember the way he killed her or was the that the conscious he didn't think he actually had? Has she become one of the many angry and restless spirits that she liked so much to investigate? As the song played, he recalled the last moments of her life. He was driving up the highway, on their way to a vacation and Lindsay turned the radio on, putting one of her 80's rock discs into the CD player. Marc lowered the volume of an extremely noisy song and Lindsay smiled at him apologetically.

"Lindsay," He said slowly and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I planned to give it to you at the hotel, but I can barely wait." He said and handed her the box. She opened it, stunned to find a diamond ring inside it. "Will you marry me?" Lindsay giggled nervously.

"You're joking, right?" She asked sheepishly.

_"Told the truth she laughed at you  
Something snapped inside..." _

"I'm not kidding, Lindsay. I love you and I wanna marry you." Marc said, not sure why she thought he was making fun of her. 

"We know each other for less than six months. Don't you think that you're going too fast here?" She asked.

"I've never loved someone like this before, Lindsay. I know this is it. I wanna love you forever."

"I'm sorry, Marc, but this is way too early." She replied.

_"She had to go or they would know All you tried to hide..." _

At that moment, he didn't know what came over him. He sped up the car and took sharp turns at the road, leaving tire marks all over it. 

"What are you doing?" He heard Lindsay's frightened shriek. "Slow down!"

"Everything I do is too fast for you, doesn't it?" Marc asked angrily. "Is death coming to fast for you too?" He asked and took another sharp turn, crushing Lindsay's car into a wall. The windowpane filled with blood and he could see Lindsay's body being flung forward and stopped by her seatbelt that cut deep into the skin of her shoulder. She sighed in pain and tried to remove the seatbelt, but it was stuck. Blood was oozing from her forehead and she lost consciousness within a few seconds. Marc went out of the car, leaving her behind.

_"The sins of your life are now catching up with you.  
You can't stay ahead, there's nothing you can do  
With every turn of your head you see her face again  
Until the end, over and over again  
Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay  
Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay..." _

He felt a chill going through his spine as the tears started rolling down his face, being as cold as his bed without her by his side. He had never cried before, not since he was a kid and now he was crying like a little baby. 

_"Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay..."  
_  
"Lindsay!" He called out. "I'm sorry. I love you." He buried his face in his palms and sobbed bitterly, until the morning came.

**THE END**


End file.
